shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalas
Kalas was the captain and one of the founding members of the Demon's Run Pirates, along with his brother Karas, the first mate. He was a master swordsman and have mastered all forms of Haki. Kalas grew up with the ambition of becoming a marine and being like his father untill he witnessed admiral Akainu murder his father for not obeying an order. Due to these events he turned to piracy and got rid of his last name so we wouldn't damage his father's memory as an outstanding marine. During his travels he had faced several dangerous opponents including Portagas D. Ace and Bartholomew Kuma. He was defeated by Kuma and left for dead but was luckily saved by his brother and crew. Kalas and his crew planned an assault on Akainu but they were betrayed by one of their own crew members, Bishop. In the fight Kalas held off the marines as his crew escaped, however, as he thought off the marines, admiral Akainu arrived and killed him with a fatal injury through the neck. Appearance Kalas is a tall, skinny man with dark hair and dark blue eyes.He has been complemented on his looks multiple times however, his crew take this as a joke to annoy him.He was normally seen wearing a white shirt with skinny black trousers and his long black coatwith gold bottons, which he wears over his shoulders which links him back to his days of training for the marines. After the time skip his hair has gotten longer. He has changed his typical clothes for suits and usually sticks to a black suit but has been seen wearing a grey and even white suit on ocassions. Gallery kalas vs akainu pic 2.jpg|Akainu inflicts the fatal blow kalas vs akainu pic.jpg|Akainu burns off his arm Eric vs Kalas in water 7.jpg|Kalas vs Eric Nightfall Kalas.png|Before the timeskip Kalas wp2.jpg|Kalas wanted poster Personality Although he is famous through out the world as a respectable and powerful pirate, he is still very shy when talking to women and shows fear before a battle when facing a tough oppenent. However, once in a fight he is a completely different person. He is brave, confident and almost makes killing someone look beautiful. However once out of a fight he returns to his original shy self. He has also been known to cry after a battle. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He is a master swordsman being taught by his father from a young ages of 5. He has been complemeted by many people on his journey with Shanks even claiming that he made it look like a new form of art. Hand to Hand Combat He has also shown a good understanding of hand to hand combat but does not look as comfortable as he does when fighting with a sword. For example in his dual with Ace, Ace melted his sword after his first strike and then had to resort to hand to hand combat against the logia user. Weapons He usually uses long swords and does not have a perticular one due to the fact that they are always destroyed and he has to replace them so often. He also carries two daggers with him and one pistol. However, he has never shown to use the pistol and has only drawn one of the daggers to threaten a man for bad mouthing his father. Haki Kalas found out he could use haki from a young age just like his father and brother with learning Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki at the age of 10 and Haoshoku Haki at the age of 13 and finally mastering them all at the age of 15. History Birth of the Demon's Run Pirates! To the grand line... or not Major Battles Kalas vs Portagas D. Ace (Lost) Kalas vs "Black Eyed" Dillian (Won) Kalas vs Erik Nightfall (Interrupted) Kalas and Bishop vs Akabane (Won) Kalas, Scarecrow, Karas and Jinx vs Batholomew Kuma (Lost) Kalas, Karas and Angel vs Vice Admiral Dixon and marines (Won) Category:Pirate Category:BroganX3 Category:Captain Category:Demon Run Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User